


A Hug A Day Keeps The Infinity Stones Away

by Sporadic_fics



Series: Happy Steve bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Happy Steve Bingo, I promise it does end happy, M/M, Mentions of panic attacks and bad dreams, Not Canon Compliant, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Stony - Freeform, This is set after endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Steve Rogers has PTSD after the events caused by Thanos and the Infinity Stones. Tony has Friday alert him whenever Steve has an episode. It turns out at least one hug a day helps keep the infinity stones away.Slot 3 of Happy Steve Bingo





	A Hug A Day Keeps The Infinity Stones Away

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is sporadic-fics.  
This is bingo slot number 2 on my Happy Steve Bingo 2019 card

He knew that it was a dream, an awful, realistic one but a dream nonetheless. He had lived this dream, in reality, he remembered the horror he felt when Thanos snapped his gauntlet covered fingers and how he watched his friends turn into dust. It would repeat in his dream over and over and he screamed out every time, especially when Bucky’s confused face turned into nothingness as he got dusted. 

Steve got pulled away from the dream about the infinity stones by Tony, he was shaking his shoulder looking at him with concern as Steve gasped awake. Ever since Thanos and the infinity stones, Steve’s PTSD had gotten worse and his sleep had become riddled with nightmares. Sometimes, during the day he would dissociate and someone in the Avengers would sit next to him, talk to him and sometimes even hold him as he trembled.

The first time someone had seen him in the middle of an attack was Tony, his arm was slowly healing from the use of the infinity stones (his hand was now scarred with faint blemishes of each stone) and he was getting a drink from the kitchen when he saw Steve sat on the floor, huddled into a corner and breathing heavy. The tap was still gushing water from where Steve had washed his hands so Tony had turned it off, thankful that there was no plug in it the sink so the water hadn’t overflown. Steve hadn’t noticed Tony crouch next to him, he didn’t hear Tony’s gentle words of reassurance and he didn’t feel Tony stroke his hair away from his eyes because, for Steve, he was back in 1945 in the plane, plunging deep into the ice, feeling his body slowly freeze. 

Tony had held him tight, telling Steve that it was okay and that he was with the Avengers, that it was 2023. After that Tony made Friday do check-ins on Steve if his vitals were different or if there was any evidence of Steve having a panic attack then he would get an alert. He got an alert while Steve was asleep on the couch, obviously having an awful nightmare again.

“What was it this time?” Tony had become more patient with Steve, the first panic attack he saw Steve have made Tony rethink how he acted around Steve. They were always snapping at each other, both obviously having demons and not dealing with them properly but now, after Thanos and after they actually gave each other a chance to work out their issues they were more understanding with each other. In fact, Steve and Tony usually went to each other in times of need now.

They were sat next to each other, Steve leaning on Tony slightly. “The infinity stones and the snap.”

Steve was tired, dark circles under his eyes and he couldn’t help the sigh he let out. Tony knew that noise, it was an utterly fed up and exhausted sigh, a sigh that Tony makes a few times a day, so Tony scooted to the far corner of the couch and patted his lap for Steve to rest his head.

“You get this offer once, and once only.” Tony knew with how Steve curled into his lap, his chest still heaving, that this would not be a one time only thing they did. Almost every day they would embrace, it wasn't always because of PTSD but they found that a hug a day kept the memory of the Infinity stones away so Tony's threat was empty. Steve curled towards Tony so Tony could see the absolute exhaustion in his eyes. “Go to sleep.”

Steve closed his eyes ready for sleep to take him but he struggled to get there. His body twitched, he let out a huff, his brow furrowed in frustration and Tony ended up thumbing the crease of Steve’s brow. He was soft with his actions, used to the delicate work needed in his workshop, and he could see Steve relax and a small smile graced his lips but Steve still wore his troubles in his eyes when he opened them to meat Tony’s.

“I don’t get it, Tony, I shouldn’t be affected by Thanos or the stones. Everything I lost was brought back, even you and Natasha.” Tony winced, remembering how he felt his entire body tear apart as he snapped his fingers, his right arm throbbed with phantom pain causing his thumb to stutter across Steve’s forehead. 

“Steve, you went five years with half of your friends and half of the entire Earth being dusted. That is traumatic Steve,” his thumb then ran along the bridge of Steve’s nose. “It doesn’t matter what event it is that causes your PTSD to act up, it’s understandable and okay so stop thinking that you didn’t go through enough or that you are overreacting because you are wrong.”

Steve turned into Tony again, hooking his hand around Tony’s hip, closing his eyes once again and blindly reaching for Tony’s scarred hand that was still on his forehead so he could press a sleepy kiss to his hand. Tony fought every urge to freeze-up, instead, he caressed Steve’s jaw with a hum. Their friendship had steadily grown into more of a romantic relationship where they would casually make out in bed together, sleep together and be more affectionate in general. The other heroes had noticed a shift in their behaviour but they didn’t say anything about it, letting the two sort it out naturally after the split of Tony and Pepper.

Steve started breathing more slowly, getting closer to sleep and it was a perfect picture for Tony, peace had started showing on Steve’s face, the crease of his brow smoothing and his lips formed a small little smile. Tony himself was tired and he rested his face on his free hand letting himself join Steve in sleep. Despite the earlier nightmare both Tony and Steve fell asleep happy.

It was Bucky who found them on the couch, both snoring and holding onto each other tightly. Bucky wasn’t surprised at the two, but he was surprised at the odd angle Tony was sitting at, it looked incredibly awkward and painful so Bucky walked up to the pair and nudged Tony awake, the glare from Tony was funny to Bucky with how sleepy and grumpy he looked and he couldn’t help a small laugh.

“You look uncomfortable, want me to move Steve so you can get comfy?” Tony nodded, still not fully with it, so Bucky hefted Steve up and Tony shifted so he was laid parallel to Steve, his head on his chest and his hand over Steve’s heart. Steve shifted to compensate for the movement of Tony and pulled him tight. 

Bucky pulled the other the couch blanket to cover the pair and smiled when he saw Tony’s scarred hand curl into Steve’s shirt. After all the infinity stones had cost the group (and the world) he was happy to see that the scars of the stones, the only thing left of the infinity stones, belonged to someone who cared so much for Steve.

Bucky snapped a photo on his phone and then walked away, more than happy that the two had finally managed to get a somewhat happy ending.


End file.
